Une fraction de seconde
by althais
Summary: "Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade." De l'au-delà, Sirius vous raconte le laps de temps qui s'écoula entre son rire et sa disparition derrière le voile.


**Titre :**Une fraction de seconde

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

_"Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc." "Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade."__"Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut derrière le voile."(Extrait du tome 5)_

* * *

><p>De l'au-delà, Sirius vous raconte le laps de temps qui s'écoula entre son rire et sa disparition derrière le voile.<p>

Une peur sourde m'envahit. Tout se bouscula dans ma tête. J'allais mourir, une immense détresse me saisit et je me mis à penser à toutes ces personnes merveilleuses que j'allais quitter : Harry, mon cher fieul si semblable mais pourtant si différent de James, que je venais à peine de retrouver, Remus , ce cher vieux Lunard avec qui j'avais tant partagé, les Weasley et tout particulièrement Arthur et Molly que j'avais malgré mes disputes avec celle-ci appris à apprécier au fil des mois passés à square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore à qui d'un seul coup je n'en voulais plus tellement de m'avoir confiné dans cette demeure si détestée…et tant d'autres encore. Mon cœur se serra et une boule se forma dans ma gorge, prémices de sanglots qui ne s'échapperaient jamais.

Puis j'entrevis un flash de lumière blanche et les souvenirs affluèrent, trop plein d'avoir été si longuement contenu. Je me revis enfant dans le salon du square Grimmaurd avec Regulus et nos cousines Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa, un soir de Noël, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir ouvrir nos cadeaux je me revis également avec mes parents sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires, dans le Poudlard express où je rencontrai James, Remus et Lily pour la première fois.

Je me remémorais les virées les soirs de pleines lunes avec les autres Maraudeurs ou encore les fois où nous tourmentions Rogue.

Tout y passa : nos diplômes, ma fuite de chez mes parents, l'héritage de l'oncle Alphard, le premier ordre du Phénix, le mariage de James et Lily dont je fus le témoin, la naissance d'Harry, la trahison de Peter, la mort de Cornedrue… Tant de choses que j'avais oubliées. Tout se superposait sans aucun ordre établi. J'eus l'impression d'endurer de nouveaux les pires tourments quand un flash m'évoqua mon séjour à Azkaban. Des images de mon évasion refirent surface ainsi que les sentiments de vengeance qui m'animèrent lors de ma traque de Queudver. Je me souvins de mes retrouvailles avec Remus, de ma rencontre avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, de ma fierté d'être son parrain…

Et soudain, une sérénité inattendue remplaça l'angoisse de la mort et la douleur de perdre mes proches. Je me sentais comme dans un cocon où plus rien ne pouvait me faire souffrir, où plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Si c'était cela la mort alors je n'avais plus peur. J'entraperçus une dernière fois Bellatrix et son regard où se mêlaient le dégoût de ma personne et la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle venait de m'achever. Je vis mes amis se figer et j'entendis Harry crier avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Merlin me fit grâce d'un instant merveilleux, ultime cadeau de ma vie et il m'accorda la possibilité d'entrevoir l'avenir. J'eus mal pour Remus et Harry tant la douleur que leur causa ma perte semblait incommensurable. La mort de Dumbledore me choqua Je fus ravi de voir ma petite cousine Tonks et mon meilleur ami se marier et avoir le petit Teddy. Un pincement au cœur m'étreignit en mesurant les épreuves qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et leurs camarades devraient encore subir avant de vaincre Voldemort

Les futurs décès de Fred Weasley, Tonks, Lunard et tant d'autres m'émurent énormément et pourtant je voyais ce qui échapperait longtemps à tous les survivants. Ce serait le bout du tunnel, le début du bonheur. Oui, bien sûr ils auraient tous des hauts et des bas, comme tout un chacun mais ils continueraient à vivre leurs vie, à se marier, à avoir des enfants. Ils auraient tous ce que moi, Sirius Black n'aurait jamais : un avenir avec une femme, des enfants, un métier… Je les jalousai pour cela. Voldemort m'avait privé de mes meilleurs amis. J'avais été injustement accusé pour des meurtres que je n'avais pas commis. "Comment d'ailleurs aurais-je pu tuer James et Lily ! " Oui pour moi il n'y aurait pas de nouveau départ car tout finissait ici.

Des fragments d'avenir me vinrent encore à l'esprit. Et je vis la naissance des trois enfants d'Harry et de Ginevra. J'approuvai pleinement le choix des prénoms de leur premier enfant et de la benjamine. Lily Luna Potter, cela sonnerait drôlement bien et quelle fierté de savoir que l'aîné des petits-fils de Cornedrue s'appellerait James Sirius Potter. Celui-ci n'aurait du reste rien à envier aux célèbres Maraudeurs dont il porterait les noms de baptême puisqu'il aurait jusqu'au culot de voler la carte du maraudeur dans le bureau de son propre père. En revanche, en ce qui concernait le fils cadet, si je n'avais rien contre son nom d'usage je me serais probablement étouffé, si je n'étais pas déjà en train de mourir, en découvrant le second. Comment Harry pourrait il avoir la sottise d'honorer la mémoire de Rogue ? Pauvre enfant ! Severus, non mais vraiment !

Oh! Son pauvre père ! James se retournerait probablement dans sa tombe. Oui, oui je sais. J'avais vu que le Serpentard resterait fidèle à Dumbledore et que de son vivant il ferait tout pour protéger Harry mais que voulez-vous même à l'article de la mort il y a des rancunes trop tenaces et pour moi Rogue resterait toujours Servilus.

Mais j'aimais trop Harry pour quitter cette terre en le maudissant. J'eus l'ultime vision d'un rai lumineux partant de mon cœur et atteignant le sien, cadeau suprême d'un parrain à son fieul : mon souvenir, ma magie et ma bénédiction pour la vie qu'il se construirait.

Cette fraction de seconde, la dernière de ma vie fut la plus intense que je vécus.


End file.
